


Silver Linings of the Snowpocalypse

by BigSciencyBrain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Porn Without Plot, this fic is not a sex ed lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A foot of snow means Loki is snowed in with his brother Thor and Thor's friends. Thankfully, one of those friends proves to have a certain entertainment value.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Linings of the Snowpocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lena7142](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena7142/gifts).



> Written for Lena7142, who had to deal with way too much snow this winter and needed some Steve/Loki porn.

Thor's voice was a low rumble, with loud laughter punctuating the muffled conversation the way lightning flashed during a thunderstorm. No doubt he would appreciate the metaphor; Thor lived life at maximum volume and a storm would appeal to his flair for the dramatic.

Mouth twisting as though he'd just bitten into a lemon, Loki braced himself to enter the kitchen. It was his lot in life to suffer fools, primarily in the form of Thor and his friends.

"Loki!"

Loki thought the glass in the cabinet doors rattled under the onslaught. He spared a cursory glance across the island but did nothing more than nod curtly in response. The usual suspects were already gathered around a spread of chips, salsa, and whatever else Thor had scrounged up. With the foot of snow they'd already received, and more still falling, he'd hoped none would be foolhardy enough to venture out of their dorm rooms or apartments. Deliberately ignoring the group, he opened the refrigerator and began to root through the shelves.

"How about a snowball fight?" Sam Wilson asked, one hand reaching into the chip bowl for more. "It's perfect snow for snowballs."

"Tony would vote yes. And then build some contraption that throws a dozen at a time."

Loki pretended that his attention wasn't caught by Steve Rogers' voice. He'd never really understood how Steve had gravitated to Thor; not that he understood why anyone got sucked into Thor's influence to begin with, but Steve had always seemed to fit the shy artist mold rather than loud and brash like most of Thor's friends. His fingers paused on a bottle of hard cider, considering. Settling on that, he tugged the bottle out and snagged the jar of cornichons as well.

"Where is Tony anyway?" The sound of chips crunching muffled Sam's question.

"Testing out his new snowboard on Barrow Hill." Steve toyed with a chip, carefully loading it with salsa. He eyed the selection of cider and pickles Loki had retrieved from the fridge, one eyebrow raising in an unspoken question. "Interesting combination."

Loki shrugged. He busied himself with finding a bottle opener and a smaller dish he could fill with pickles. He hadn't come into the kitchen for conversation.

Thor sighed. "You can at least try to be friendly, Loki. It won't kill you."

"You never know." Loki began fishing pickles out of the jar with a spoon. "Do you plan to while away the weekend with snowball fights and junk food?"

Sam grinned. "Stocked up on frozen pizzas on the way over. We're set."

"How wonderful," Loki said, not bothering to hide his sarcasm.

"We'll try not to bother you." Motioning to the chips and salsa, Steve's smile was clearly a peace offering. "It's my fault. The guys thought I needed a little cheering up."

Loki popped the bottle cap free and tossed it onto the counter beside the sink. The polite thing to do would be to ask Steve why he needed cheering up. Then again, asking about it might also be the impolite thing to do if Steve didn't wish to talk about it. This kind of situation was exactly why Loki rarely bothered with the company of others. In the end, he merely went back to the fridge and pulled another bottle of cider out, setting it on the island in front of Steve along with the bottle opener.

"You know Steve doesn't drink." Thor's eyes narrowed suspiciously and the look on his face made it clear he would corner Loki later for what would inevitably be an unpleasant conversation.

"It's cool, Thor. I've heard this stuff is pretty good." Steve took the bottle and popped the cap loose. He lifted it hesitantly to his lips before taking a sip, and then another. Tipping the bottle toward Loki, he nodded. "It is good, thank you."

Sam clapped him on the back. "Take it easy there, man. No drunk dialing the ex."

"You'd better take my phone now," Steve murmured, taking another drink from the bottle.

Loki caught Thor's gaze and put on his best innocent look. He gathered up the cider and bowl of pickles, letting his gaze travel appreciatively down the lean line of Steve's waist as he walked by. As for his evening, he fully intended to spend it drinking and catching up on Game of Thrones. 

He was halfway up the stairs when he heard footsteps behind him and sighed. "What do you want, Thor?"

Thor bounded up the stairs after him. "I know what you're thinking."

"I very much doubt that."

"Sharon broke up with Steve last night. He doesn't need you messing with his head. Or getting him drunk," Thor said pointedly.

"He's a grown man capable of making his own choices." He kept going, hoping Thor would get bored and go away.

"I know that look you get. You're like a wolf that spied a fat rabbit."

"I certainly wouldn't call Steve fat or a rabbit." He glanced back over his shoulder as he headed into the second floor den, unable to keep the sly grin from spreading over his lips. "Delicious, however, that I would agree with."

"That is exactly the look I'm talking about."

"And his girlfriend left him yesterday. How marvelous. Drunk and vulnerable are my two favorite flavors of prey." He settled back onto the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Perhaps I could convince him to try something a little harder than cider. I can be quite persuasive when I want to be."

Thor's scowl was going to set permanently at this rate. "Leave him be, Loki."

"I have no intention of leaving this room, believe me." He was quickly tiring of baiting Thor, however entertaining it could be. When he said nothing further, Thor retreated, thundering back down the stairs.

He started the gas fireplace, more for ambience than warmth, and settled onto the sofa in a pile of blankets and pillows. He watched three episodes in relative peace, interrupted only by the bursts of sound as someone else arrived and hurried in out of the storm. There was muffled shouting outside, but he didn't bother to get up to look out the window and see if their snowball war had commenced. His stomach twinged to alert him that his bowl was now empty of pickles and he would need a more substantial meal soon.

As though on cue, there was a soft knock at the door. "Loki?"

"It's unlocked," he called. He hit pause on the remote as the door opened.

Steve shut the door behind him. "I thought you might be hungry." He had a plate piled with slices of pizza and the sudden smell of meat and melted cheese made Loki's mouth water. In his other hand, Steve had a cardboard six pack of hard cider. "And a refill."

"Grew bored of the children?" Loki drawled. He lowered his feet to allow Steve to move past him and set the food on the coffee table.

"Not really up for all the snow. Never liked being cold, you know? Let 'em have their fun without me being a wet blanket."

The cold didn't bother Loki, though wet socks and numb fingers weren't high on his list of favorite things. He didn't comment when Steve opened two bottles of cider, keeping one for himself and handing one to Loki. "I thought you didn't drink."

"I don't. I mean, not usually."

"Why not?"

Steve glanced at him, a momentary crease appearing in his brow, and then shrugged. "Habit, I guess. Always wanted to make sure everyone got home so I ended up being the designated driver more often than not, and then it just didn't seem to be important. But no one's going anywhere until the snow's cleared so I figure I don't have to worry about anyone getting behind the wheel anytime soon."

"Hmm," Loki answered non-committally. Driving certainly wasn't the only alcohol fueled mistake he could think of. "And did Sam take your phone?"

"He did. So there won't be any calling and crying to her voicemail either."

Relenting to his hunger, Loki reached forward to take the top slice of pizza, trying to keep all of the toppings safely on the pizza instead of in his lap as he pulled back. "If you would be interested in something stronger than cider." He let the offer hang in the air between them.

Steve cleared his throat, suddenly very focused on getting his own slice of pizza. "What've you got?"

"There's a thirty year old Lagavulin if you'd like."

"I have no idea what that is but I'm going to assume it's expensive." Steve bit into his slice, catching strings of cheese that dropped down over his lips. "Anything reasonably priced?"

"In this house? Odin measures the worth of things by how much they cost." Loki motioned to the room around them, as though the ornately overwrought furnishings were explanation enough. Pizza in one hand, he headed for the sideboard bar. Taking the long way around the sofa allowed him to pass the door, and if he happened to turn the lock on his way, no one was the wiser. "Smooth or strong?"

"Smooth? Don't you...need ice or something?"

Loki finished off his slice of pizza before he pulled the cocktail mixer out of the cupboard. Crossing to the window, he swung it open. It took a moment to select a number of icicles suitable for his purpose. Below, he could hear shouting and caught flashes of red and black as Thor raced down the back lawn, towed behind a snowmobile; he would probably end up breaking an arm, a possibility that cheered Loki immensely. 

Seeing Steve watching, he rattled the icicles in the mixer before closing the window. "Let it never be said that I am not resourceful." 

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

He settled on a honeyed whisky, on the sweet side and more likely to be palatable for someone unused to drinking liquor. Fragments of the icicles worked perfectly as substitute ice cubes. Swirling the glasses just enough to mix ice and whisky, he handed Steve his glass before settling sideways on the sofa with his back against the arm rest. He sipped his whisky, waiting expectantly for Steve to try his.

Tentatively, Steve raised his glass. He sniffed, holding it under his nose for a few seconds before sampling it. "Not bad," he said, taking another sip. "Stronger than the cider. I like it."

"Good." Loki smiled, satisfied. 

He extended his legs so that his feet were just short of brushing against the side of Steve's right thigh. Close enough to invade his personal space but not so close that it couldn't be dismissed as accidental if Steve were to take offense. As much as he would like to hope that Steve had deliberately sought him out with intent, and alcohol in hand, it was more likely that he was merely being polite and perhaps not wanting to be alone while the others cavorted in the newly fallen snow.

"You don't have to stop watching because of me." Steve motioned to the television.

"I was ready for a break." He didn't think he was imagining the hint of color in Steve's cheeks, though it could also be explained by the whisky. Setting his drink aside to retrieve another slice of pizza, he decided to try the route of casual small talk. "What shows do you watch?"

"I'm not really up on anything. I try, but most of the time I forget when they're on or I'm too busy. I watch a lot of documentaries, I guess. History, National Geographic, that kind of stuff."

Loki wasn't surprised. Of all his brother's friends, he'd always thought Steve the most likely to be more interested in learning about the world than smashing bits and pieces of it. He was surprised when Steve switched his whisky to his left hand and let his right hand settle on the sofa cushion behind Loki's heels. After a moment, he felt a subtle brush along his achilles tendon. It was subtle enough to be accident, though he doubted it. He gave no indication that he'd noticed and ate two more pieces of pizza, keeping up light conversation about Steve's classes that semester.

By the time the pizza was finished off and they were both full, Steve's palm was pressed against the back of his heel and his thumb was drawing steady, unmistakable arcs against his foot. Loki finished his whisky, raising his eyebrows in a question.

"Sure." Steve held out his now empty tumbler.

He left the sofa to refill both of their glasses, fishing the larger remnants of the icicles out of the mixer. When he returned, he stretched his legs out fully and let his feet fall in Steve's lap. It didn't seem to bother Steve; he curled his right hand over the top of Loki's right foot and dragged his thumb down from his ankle to his toes, pressing into the valley between tarsal bones. Loki blamed the stutter in his breathing on being ticklish.

The combination of the gas fireplace and the whisky had made him comfortably warm; Steve's touch was tipping him over the line of comfortable and into the realm of wanting to remove his clothing, though not due entirely to the temperature of the room. 

He tipped his head to the side, letting his glass rest against his chest. "You didn't come up here just to bring me pizza, did you?"

The blush in Steve's cheeks couldn't have been imagined. "Well, I didn't...I mean, I guess I didn't want to sit downstairs by myself. I didn't...if you'd rather be alone, that's cool."

"Steve," Loki said with a smile. "Don't you dare leave. I'm quite enjoying the foot massage."

"Okay. Good," Steve said meekly. The tips of his ears were beginning to turn pink.

"I'm merely wondering if you'd be open to the idea of other activities."

Steve took a large swallow of whiskey, shuddering a little as he swallowed. "Like what?"

"Well, that depends. You've allowed me to give you more alcohol than you're used to, I believe I can safely assume you're either well on your way or already drunk. Which means I really should send you on your way rather than allow you to do anything you'll regret once you're sober." He watched Steve carefully. Steve was staring at his feet, as though the massage was requiring all of his attention. "Unless, of course, you came up here with the intent to get drunk and do something you'll regret."

Steve shrugged, shifting nervously in his seat. "That's not...really...what I was thinking. I...I've seen the way you look at me. I mean, I've noticed. And, and I wasn't really thinking. I just wanted..."

"Hmm." Loki considered that. "Your girlfriend broke up with you yesterday. That makes this, what? Comfort? An attempt to salve your wounded self-esteem?" The questions seemed to get a rise out of Steve and his eyes flashed when he looked up, his grip tightening on Loki's foot.

"Maybe I just wanted to get laid," Steve said, a note of challenge edging into his voice. "And maybe I thought a couple drinks would help me work up the nerve to come onto you."

"At ease, soldier," Loki soothed. "Though perhaps I should be offended by the implication that you think it's so easy to get into my pants." He motioned to the empty plate and unopened cider. "No flowers? No poetry? Vows of undying love? Promises of fidelity? I am wounded you think me so cheaply won. Positively wounded. Nothing less than a dozen long stemmed roses and Godiva chocolates will do."

Steve frowned, face flushing with what looked like embarrassment; the conversation seemed to confuse him. Eyes narrowing slightly, he cocked his head. "You're messing with me, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

With a wide grin, Loki raised his glass. "Of course I am. I have every intention of screwing you senseless."

"We don't have to...I mean, we could just...make out. If you want." 

It was said too endearingly and too genuinely for Loki to do anything other than laugh. "Do you prefer the top bunk or the bottom?"

"Do you...what do you prefer?"

"I'm flexible." Loki licked his bottom lip, brazenly sizing Steve up as though he were deciding where to take the first bite. "How much experience do you have?"

"With men?" Steve coughed nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Um, a little. I haven't...you know, um...gone all the way. I guess. Is that the right way to say it? Just...just other stuff."

"Hand jobs, blow jobs?"

"Yeah." Steve finished off his whisky and set the glass on the coffee table.

He didn't resist when Steve pivoted on the couch so his back was against the arm rest, Loki's feet in his lap. The sudden, sharp press of his thumbs against the sole of Loki's foot sent a spark of fire straight to his groin and he sucked in a breath. As Steve worked at his right foot, he imagined what those hands would feel like in other places and swallowed. Steve had strong hands, elegantly proportioned fingers, and what he was doing was making Loki's mouth go dry. His thumb hit a spot along the side of his foot that triggered a collapse of tension he hadn't known he had; he shuddered and bit back a moan.

Steve paused, glancing up for reassurance. "Ticklish?"

"Something like that," Loki answered vaguely. "Don't stop. It feels good." The praise felt inadequate and he chided himself over such simple, dull words. But then Steve was moving on to his left foot and Loki gave himself over to the pleasure of Steve's hands.

"I can keep going."

Loki realized he'd zoned out. His ankles were warm; Steve's hands cupped lightly over them. It took a moment for his brain to catch up to the idea that Steve was offering to continue the massage on other parts of his body. 

"Loki?" Steve leaned forward, his hands moving to Loki's calves. "You okay?"

He hid behind his whisky and a smile. "Of course. Merely daydreaming."

"Oh? What about?"

Raising an eyebrow, he slid further down the sofa and dragged one of the pillows behind his head. The shift brought him onto his back so he could stretch out completely and touch the opposite arm rest with his feet. It also pinned Steve between his legs and his hands came to rest low on Loki's thighs. He caught the flicker of Steve's gaze, settling briefly on his groin before he looked up again.

Steve licked his lips nervously. His hands ghosted up Loki's thighs, slowly and so lightly that Loki could barely feel it through his jeans. He half hoped that Steve would go straight for his zipper and resisted the urge to pout when those tempting fingers reached for the bottom button of his shirt instead. Steve worked unhurriedly, undoing a button at a time and carefully pulling the fabric aside. To reach the top button, he had to lean forward enough that Loki could feel the heat from his skin against the inside of his thighs. Once his chest was bared, he was surprised when Steve reached out to fish a piece of icicle from his glass of whisky. Cold water dripped down onto Loki's skin, sliding toward and then along his collarbone.

With the same careful thoroughness he'd shown the buttons, Steve drew the chunk of ice down Loki's chest and swirled a circle just below his ribs. The contrast of cold and hot when Steve leaned down to lick away the pooling water sent a shiver racing up Loki's spine. His breathing turned shallow and he had to focus to keep from grinding up against Steve's chest, instead lying still and allowing Steve to continue painting patterns on his skin. He gasped when the ice brushed over his left nipple. Steve made several lazy circles, taking his sweet time before rasping his tongue over the sensitive bud and sucking gently. He didn't stop, continuing to lick and suck as he moved the ice to Loki's other nipple and making slow circles. Loki groaned, arching his back. His jeans were beginning to feel decidedly uncomfortable. When Steve pressed his palm against the growing erection, he bucked against him.

"You're so reactive," Steve breathed. "I didn't expect that. It's amazing."

Hazily, he thought that he should lie still and make Steve work for each show of pleasure, but that idea shattered when Steve undid the button and zipper of his jeans and tugged them and boxers down his legs to lay him bare. Steve retrieved another ice cube and popped it into his mouth. That was all the warning he had before Steve's fingers curled around his dick, lifting it up so Steve could take it in his mouth easily. Hot and cold hit him at the same time and a strangled cry escaped his lips. He glanced down to watch Steve's head bob up and down, blond hair dampened with sweat at his temples. Some part of his mind wanted to slow down even as Steve took him apart with alarming speed.

"Steve," he panted, fingers digging into Steve's hair. His hips stuttered and Steve swallowed him nearly all the way, the bit of ice sliding down the underside of his cock. "You should...stop...I...I...I'm close."

Pulling away, Steve locked eyes with Loki and grinned. "I'm doing my job then. Do you like the ice?"

Loki swallowed, managing to nod before Steve's lips were wrapped around him again. He was certain Steve was attempting to break some kind of record and get him to orgasm in the minimum amount of time possible. Even as he tried to hold out, he felt his control slipping away and Steve had an uncanny knack for making a slight change each time Loki managed to steady himself. The man was entirely merciless with the bits of ice in his fingers and in his mouth; it was dizzying. In a moment of fleeting clarity, Loki wished it was physically possible to have Steve's cock in his ass at the same time.

"Finger me. I need you...inside," he said and it came out in a whine. 

He should have anticipated the flash of cold as Steve slicked his asshole with a stub of icicle. Eyes squeezing shut, it was all he could do to breathe. Steve wrapped one arm beneath him, lifting up on his lower back and holding him in place at the same time. He had to bend his knees, legs falling open obscenely. His asshole twinged and stretched as Steve slowly inserted his fingers; he didn't thrust, only pressed in and held there. 

"I have a condom," Steve murmured against his skin.

"If I didn't know better." A sudden twist of Steve's fingers, finding just the right spot inside him, stuck the words in his throat and he had to force the derailed thought to finish. "I'd think you came here tonight with the intention of seducing me."

He felt Steve's lips curl into a smile. "You always look at me like you want to rip my clothes off."

"Do I?" Loki mused, unashamed by the transparency of his desire.

"Uh-huh. Ever since we met." He nuzzled the line of Loki's hip. "Do you have lube?"

"My bedroom. Down the hall. Second door on the right." He gasped when Steve scissored his fingers, stretching and pushing him open. "Bedside table, bottom drawer."

Steve pressed a kiss to the underside of Loki's cock before pulling away. "Don't move." 

The break was welcome, giving Loki a minute to catch his breath and regain control. He stayed where he was, shifting only to shove his discarded jeans further out of the way with his foot and strip his shirt off completely, tossing it onto the floor with his jeans. The door opened and closed again; he heard the lock turn.

"Should I ask why you have half a dozen types of lube?" Steve held up a bottle, waving it a little. There was a smirk on his lips.

"Are you implying that I'm a slut?"

Steve hummed as he sat down, clicking open the bottle and squeezing gel out onto his fingers. "I was going to go with experienced. Which one's your favorite?"

"It depends." He held his breath to keep from appearing too eager, but couldn't suppress the shiver when Steve took his cock in hand again.

"On what?"

The press of Steve's fingers inside him was eased by the lube and he could hear the wet, slick sounds as Steve began working him open in earnest. "Mood, partner..." 

"What about the warming kind? Do you like that?"

"I...uh..." He swallowed, trying to force his brain to work. "The women I've been with seem to enjoy it. I haven't...personally...used it. Like this."

Why was he telling Steve any of this? He didn't usually talk about his sex life with anyone, let alone someone who was taking him apart as though he meant to render him utterly mindless. Steve was stripping him bare in more ways than one and that terrified him as much as it excited him. At this rate, he'd be spilling all of his secrets and that wouldn't do. 

"Take off your clothes," he panted, hoping that would keep Steve from asking questions.

Apparently it was all the encouragement Steve needed. He pulled back, dragging his t-shirt up over his head and standing to shuck off his jeans and underwear. Catching the jeans, he dug his wallet out of a back pocket and retrieved a condom from one of the compartments. He seemed comfortable in his nakedness, which was both out of character for the shy Steve that Loki knew and completely sensible, given that Steve's body was too perfect to be believable. When his gaze reached Steve's groin, he realized why Steve had wanted lube. He kept his thoughts to himself, swallowing against the sudden dryness in his mouth.

Loki caught him as he moved to sit down, pushing him back and straddling his lap. He caught a fistful of Steve's hair and dragged his head back as he pressed against him; the contact of skin against skin from his groin to his collarbones was electric and set his pulse climbing. Strong fingers caught his hips, then slid up his back to grip his shoulders, but Steve's hands didn't stay still for long, roaming over his back, down his legs, and pausing to grip his ass. 

"Are you ready?" Steve asked breathlessly. The fingers of his right hand sought out Loki's asshole again. "I can keep going."

No doubt he was going to end up giving Steve's ego a solid boost - he was trying to think of anything that would keep him from climaxing too soon - if Steve kept going. He plucked the condom wrapper from Steve's hand and tore it open. At least Steve was flatteringly hard - no need to be ashamed about that either - and let him ease back enough to roll on the condom. He'd barely finished when Steve started pouring out lube, catching Loki's fingers so both of their hands worked to spread the gel down his shaft. The subtle rock of Steve's hips, impatient for what was about to happen, soothed his ruffled pride just slightly. Steve had to move down, his knees hitting up against the coffee table, for Loki to lift up on his knees and get a good angle. 

He kept his gaze on Steve's face as he sunk down onto his cock, watching the flashes of emotion as they came and went. Steve's head fell back, mouth open, and he blinked rapidly, his breath coming in short gasps. Gripping the sofa back for stability, Loki concentrated on relaxing his body, feeling Steve stretching him open wide. He didn't realize he was panting, eyes closed, until he heard Steve murmur.

"Easy, easy. You don't need to...if it's too much."

It wasn't entirely sheer stubbornness that spurred him on. One hand on the back of Steve's neck, he spread his knees an inch wider and grinned, breathless but perversely victorious, as his body gave and Steve's cock was finally buried to the hilt in his ass. From the look of bliss on Steve's face, he decided it would be worth every twinge of discomfort when he tried to sit down the next day. As he watched, Steve's expression softened into fond affection and he reached up to brush Loki's hair back behind his ear. The unexpected intimacy of the gesture caught Loki by surprise, freezing him in place. He half expected to blink and wake up, finding this to be no more than a dream, but when he did blink, he was still straddling Steve and he most definitely still had a penis in his ass. 

"Hey." Steve tipped his head to the side, fingers ghosting over Loki's cheek. "You just zoned out on me. We can stop. We don't have to do this." He smiled easily and, if there was a furrow in his brow, it was out of concern.

Instead of answering, he crushed his lips to Steve's and kissed him hard, rough enough to clash teeth against teeth. The sharp lance of pain and hint of blood slowed him down, but it didn't stop him from biting hungrily at Steve's lips. He started to move, rocking his hips; it wouldn't be enough to bring Steve to a climax but enough to encourage him. 

"I want this." Loki kissed down the length of his neck. "I've wanted this since we met."

With a groan, Steve pushed forward. His arms wrapped tight around Loki and then he was moving. Cider bottles collided and the plate thudded against the floor as Steve blindly swept the top of the coffee table clear with one arm. He laid Loki down; the tenderness in his kiss was out of place. Breath caught in his throat when Steve's grip tightened on his hips, holding him in place, and then he had to grab hold of the edges of the coffee table to brace himself. It had been the truth; he'd wanted this for three years and never in his wildest imagination had he thought it would happen, but here he was, on his back and legs spread wide. He wouldn't be able to sit down for week if Steve kept this up, but he still wanted it. His body was on fire, igniting at every point where they intersected. There would be bruises where Steve's fingers were digging into his skin; the idea of being physically marked was unexpectedly exciting. 

"Loki," Steve panted. "What do you...do you want me to pull out? Before."

"Come inside me." He'd said those words to a hundred different men a hundred different times, but this time, he meant it. Steve's dick was nearly breaking him in half and he didn't want it to stop.

"You first. Can you do that? Wanna see you come." He reached down, curling his fingers around Loki's penis. 

Beneath him, the coffee table creaked ominously. He ignored it, replacing Steve's hand with his own. Steve eased off the relentless pace in favor of making long, deep thrusts. He barely kept it together with the slow drag of Steve's cock in and out of his ass. And Steve was still asking him to come, telling him how hot it would be to watch him ejaculate while he was being fucked. His orgasm hit like a tidal wave, dragging him down as his body jerked with each jagged pulse. Dazed, he watched Steve swipe a thumb through a streak of semen on his chest and then suck it off. 

"Come inside me," Loki whispered hoarsely. Suddenly, he wanted there to be nothing between them, nothing but skin and sweat and cum. "Take it off, take the condom off. God, come inside me. Oh god." 

Steve leaned in for an intense, breathless kiss. "Stop sleeping around and I'll fuck you bareback all you want."

"You...are you..." He stopped because Steve was fucking him like there was no tomorrow and he would promise anything at this point. 

He barely heard Steve cry out and he couldn't think clearly enough to give a warning when the coffee table creaked again. The legs gave way, sending them sliding and tumbling to the floor. Cider bottles and glassware scattered and rolled away. They ended up in nearly the same position; Loki could feel the remote control digging into his back.

"Oh my god." He let his head fall back against the rug. Their limbs were tangled and he felt thoroughly fucked; the last thing he wanted to do was move.

"Loki?"

"Just...go slow." He winced as Steve pulled out of his ass and left him aching and burning against the loss. "You are such a top, Steve Rogers. Should've known."

"Mmmm," Steve hummed. "If that means you have an amazing ass and that was incredible, I'll take it."

If he hadn't been utterly spent, Loki would've spread his legs and begged for more. As it was, he was already trying to determine when he would be ready for Steve to fuck him again because a body like that didn't come along every day. He wasn't going to complain about the way Steve was curling against him either, nearly purring like a contented cat.

"We should probably get dressed."

"Or we could stay naked," Steve murmured, punctuating his words with soft kisses.

A moment of panic sliced through him. He was far more used to one night stands and not seeing the other person again, but the newly fallen snow outside meant that Steve wouldn't be going anywhere so he couldn't treat him like every other one night stand.

"Where'd you go before? When you zoned out. Before you kissed me."

He felt Steve's fingers brush over his wrist, just short of taking his hand. The sensation was unfamiliar and the idea of holding hands was both shocking and quaint at the same time. "We should get dressed. Thor's head will explode if he finds out." He sat up and pulled away from Steve at the same time, hunting for his pants and boxers. "You can sleep in my room tonight. If you want."

Steve caught his arm, eyes wide and utterly without guile. "I would love to. I...I want more than just sex with you."

"I don't feel like sleeping alone. It's cold. That's all." That was all he could offer.

"I'll take it."

"Your girlfriend just left you. You'll take anything." He pulled on his jeans and got to his feet.

"I'm the one who broke it off."

He wasn't paying attention. This was a familiar song and dance. Even though Steve was trapped in the same house for the night, he had no illusions that being there in the morning would mean anything.

"Loki, wait. Damn it, what is it going to take with you? We just had sex. Didn't that mean anything to you?"

He tried to focus on the buttons of his shirt. "It's just sex." 

"Oh, fuck you."

He looked back over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Steve pulled on his jeans, scowling. "You've been coming onto me for three years, but Thor is my friend, you're his brother, so I didn't do anything about it."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Tell me more about how what Thor wants is more important."

"Then what was this?" Steve stepped into his personal space, his jaw set. "If I'm a game to you, another way to piss Thor off, just tell me."

The ache in his ass said he was anything but that, but Loki could hardly ask his ass to testify. If anything, Steve's defiance was only turning him on again, which was hardly a defense. Then again, he didn't have anything else going for him. He grinned. "You're hot when you're angry."

"I'm being serious." 

"I've wanted you since I met you, so what? Did your friendship with my brother keep me from pursuing you? Maybe. Until you walked in here and practically begged to suck my dick." 

Steve let his hands rest on Loki's hips, thumbs slipping beneath the waistband of his jeans. "I was impatient. I've wanted that for awhile now."

"And yes, making Thor's head explode is a hobby of mine, but that's not why I let you fuck me. Just don't make this more than it is."

"How about we don't decide what it is right now."

Relenting, Loki let himself lean into Steve's embrace. He wasn't about to tell Steve that he never stayed the night with anyone and he'd never woken up in his own bed with someone else there either. The implications of his offer were something he didn't want to think about. Steve was warm and his incredible body was pressed against Loki, so he was willing to overlook the fact that this was a terrible idea.

"I can't wait to make you breakfast in the morning." 

"After we have sex." He laughed when Steve's hands slid down to grip his ass firmly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Steve gave him a soft, lingering kiss. "That's a yes."

"In that case, I want bacon. And pancakes."

"Bacon and pancakes it is." He kissed Loki again, still grinning. "How about we go get some water and you can introduce me to Game of Thrones?"

"Sounds perfect." 

He didn't pull away when Steve took his hand and decided not to bother buttoning up his shirt. Steve hadn't put his shirt back on either, so it was only fitting. They were only going downstairs to get water after all. Thor and the others were probably still outside in the snow like the idiots they were. 

Of course, when they opened the door, half dressed, hair mussed, and smelling like sex and whisky, he saw Thor, Sam, and Tony standing on the landing. Thor's arms were crossed and he looked ready to punch someone.

Sam coughed loudly. "We, uh, heard a crash."

Steve froze, glancing nervously at Loki. "Oh. Sorry."

"We broke the coffee table," Loki explained.

Tony looked them over. "Let me guess, Steve was on top."

"Jealous?" Loki smirked at him.

"It was an accident," Steve said quickly. "I'll replace it or fix it, I promise. Thor, before you say anything-"

"I need to talk to my brother," Thor interrupted. "Alone."

"Thor, please."

"Get out of my house," Thor said through gritted teeth.

Loki pushed forward, dragging Steve with him. "Don't be an idiot, Thor. No one's going anywhere until the plows come through and who I fuck is none of your business."

"Called it." Tony held out his hand to Sam expectantly. "Pay up, Wilson."

Grudgingly, Sam dug his wallet out of his back pocket. "I figured it'd take Rogers at least a week to work up the nerve." 

"You bet on this?" Thor stared at them in horror.

"The unresolved sexual tension was killing us," Tony said dramatically.

"As entertaining as this is." Loki started down the stairs. His heart was pounding but he wasn't about to let the others know he was terrified. "There's a can of whipped cream in the fridge and I promised Steve I would lick it off his ass. All of it."

"Loki!" Steve hissed.

"If you need a hand," Tony called after them, then yelped. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That is my brother," Thor growled.

Sam intervened. "Let's give them a little privacy, okay? How 'bout I kick both your asses in Call of Duty?"

"Oh, it's on, Wilson," Tony answered.

Loki led the way into the kitchen and headed for the fridge, pulling out the pitcher of filtered water. He went back and eyed the shelves, trying to decide what he was in the mood for as far as snacks went.

"Is there really whipped cream in there?"

"Are you asking for a rim job, Rogers?" He sorted through the various containers of pre-sliced meats and vegetables.

"Are you offering?"

Loki glanced over his shoulder. "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, am I?"

"Maybe we should make coffee."

"It's in the cabinet above the microwave." He hid his smile, pretending to be interested in the contents of the refrigerator. 

This was turning out to be a memorable snow storm.


End file.
